Visitors
Visitors This page contains spoilers. It is also a stub. Wylon's Witnesses Missionaries They will arrive on the second day to give the player the plant, which will change depending on the player's actions. The will return and comment on the plant's status on the eighth day, and on the fourteenth day they will take the plant back. On the first two visits, the player has the option to hear parts of the story of Billy Bob the Butcher. If the plant is fully bloomed on their last visit, they will leave the player an autographed copy of their holy book. The Landlord (Dona Florinda) The landlord will visit the player every on every third day in the afternoon (13:00-15:00) to collect $90 in rent. If the player does not answer the door or does not have enough money when she appears, she will come back in the same time slot on the next day. If she is not paid three days in a row, she will evict the player and end the game. "Krammer" The player's upstairs neighbor will appear every few days to chat, and ultimately to ask to borrow money (always $6). Giving him money will help the plant bloom. If he is given money four times, he will take the blame for the player's actions in any of the endings in which the player is arrested. Mailman The mailman will deliver any gifts rewarded based on the player's actions. On occasion, he will mistakenly bring packages not meant for the player. Each item he brings the player can be sold. The contents of these packages are random and can be any one of the following: * "Cocaine" Package (actually flour); When sold, causes the player to be arrested and ends the game * Christmas Lights * Brick * Bucket * Pie * Living Heart * Prosthetic Leg * Red Flowers * Yellow Flowers * White Flowers * Urn * Bottle of Chloroform; It will always arrive broken and will cause the player to pass out for a few hours * Head X-Ray If you say that the package isn't your address 3 times in a row, he will give you a job as a mailman assistant. Totally not the FBI An agent will visit you on the eighth day following several hours of loud construction noises to reassure you that they are perfectly normal and not suspicious. If the app is uninstalled after the agent speaks to the player, the player will be arrested and given the option to either testify against the group or keep quiet. Both options will trigger the end of the game and unlock different achievements. Delivery Guy This guy shows up when you ask for food using the FoodEx paper on the refrigerator. Whenever he delivers food, the play has the option to tip him $3 dollars, which will prompt him to give an extra quip. This can sometimes be a hint about one of the cages that are currently open, or advice on how to play the game generally. Some of his known phrases are: Cage related: * "Consider this: The noisy puppy is easy to please... but he carries the apocalypse in his tears." * "Consider this: The grey haired dragons guards a treasure. Even the worst monsters can have friends." * "Consider this: The spotless man needs help... Watch out for the corsairs and pirates." * "Consider this: Sleeping Beauty's eyes needs an extra pair of eyes. Besides, two engines are more effective than one." * "Consider this: Are you the owner of what you have... or does what you have own you? You decide." Possibly a reference to the Basement cage. * "Consider this: Shocking things can happen in the restaurant where machines eat." * "Consider this: Only perseverance can make the Tower of Babel fall." Non-cage related: * "Consider this: "Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?" In other words: "How much does a pound of raviolis cost?" It actually means “who watches the watchers?” being a pun to the whole game and some topics it touches. * "Consider this: a spring roll has no secrets. Cut it in half, and it will open like a flower. Can a person who doesn't behave like a spring roll be trustworthy?" * "Consider this: a smart person looks for their health for a day; a wise person thinks about it every day. But only an idiot pays the mortgage on my house with their foolishness." * "Consider this: the home of the soul is the body. The home of the body... your house. Lose it and you lose everything." * "Consider this: the air watches us, touches us, and speaks to us. But it's invisible. Does anyone know its name? It KNOWS yours." * "Consider this: will you find an extra pickle or the salmonella virus? Misfortune and luck only come through the door that you open." Refers to the packages that can be mistakenly delivered by the mailman. * "Consider this: they know everything. They have everything. They control everything. And no one will ever get to meet them." * "Consider this: Memory is an open book, a napkin with writing on it, a notepad with notes scrawled on it." Category:Gameplay & Mechanics